Talk:Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 1/@comment-4436931-20161103141025
I took a look through the YP version and this is what I found: Edit fails starting in the image of the Loki Familia. Tiona's Hiryute is edited to match YP's "translation", yet Tione's is untouched. At least Finn, Riveria, and Gareth's names are correct, but who knows, they might go back to using Reveria Riyos Ahrve again. Aside from that, some of the phrases/infoboxes shown are either translated incorrectly or have extra dialogue added that doesn't match the original text, such as Bete's "they're despicable" which should be "just keep looking down at them". At least Lefiya's name is the same. And what's with Finn being a "field general"? I guess they're kind of going to war with monsters but it's just out of place The second image has mistranslations/modifications just like the first one. Some of the chapter titles are a bit iffy, like translating jounetsu (passion) as "turbulence", and I completely disagree with the titles for the prologue and chapter 5 Moving along, I don't know why "hole" is capitalized, is it capitalized because it's referring to the dungeon? They also capitalize the actual word dungeon so I guess that's why. On top of that, they're once again unnecessarily using Gekai and Tenkai again, they take this concept too literally. I've noticed several spots that aren't exactly correct such as when Finn asks "Is the rank too much pressure?", he's asking if she thinks her position limits her freedom in doing things. Apparently a new place called Moitra Sands exists unless they tried to do a Japanese reading followed by a translation, such as Kuma bear, though either way areno translates as wasteland rather than sands. This isn't really important but I wonder why they don't use actual numbers for the floors/levels instead of using "fifty first" or "Level three" since the Japanese version uses them While I know it's important to explain what terms like Durandal mean, they could've done a better job doing so instead of "Durandal, the Unbreaking". This sentence, "Falna, known to the people of Earth as Status", is incorrect as in the Japanese version it's stated that it's known by both names to everyone, not just the Gods. I can't remember if it was Dexterity that was different in the YP version but now Endurance is called "defense", which isn't even correct. They also changed first class to "top class", and "what else do you need to know?" should be "what are you expecting from the dungeon?". For some reason they're also capitalizing any mention of the five basic parts of the status every time it's mentioned even though some of those mentions aren't even related I really get annoyed with these modifications like "my beautiful Urga", when it's just "my weapon!", and these weird translations like "summary" when words like explanation would work better. For some reason, swordsman is translated as "knight", and as usual they're still using Kenki when Sword Princess works better. I'm just going to ignore mistranslations/text modifications from this point. There's no "extremely unusual shiny covering" on the richly colored magic stones, only the first two parts of the explanation are correct. Apparently Beast Humans are "animal person", which isn't correct as the original term only refer to beasts, and just for info purposes "celch" means centimeters, it's not some DanMachi original measurement. Another mistake here is that YP likens Bell's eyes to rubies, while in the original his eyes are likened to rubellites, these two stones aren't the same thing "I can't be a hero because you already have your mother"...wait, what? The proper translation of Amid would probably be Airmed/Airmid, but I'd like to wait for the volume 7 limited edition booklet just in case. I think I mentioned this above but I also get annoyed with stuff like "Amazon, the Slasher", since with ateji only the furigana is meant to be read, though the kanji can give a general idea. Cat People is apparently "catboy/catgirl". "A tiny kid could never land Aiz Wallenstein" isn't exactly correct since it would be more like "A weakling would never be suitable for Ais Wallenstein". What do they mean by "usually symmetrical enough"? Is her face sometimes unsymmetrical? Beautiful works so much better. There's a slight mistake here, while Ais' beauty is comparable to a Goddess' own, Riveria's beauty exceeds some of them. What's this "mistake" that they refer to? Also, Elves don't "instantly recognize her lineage" as a High Elf, it should be an "object of reverence" YP seems to have decided on "Aizuu" as a translation for Ais-tan but it just looks like someone didn't translate Ais' name properly like in the early DanMachi manga scanlations. YP also has no idea what spats are and calls them "white panties". Freya doesn't have connections with male Gods "because it's so easy to get money out of them", she has them for other/convenience purposes. Freya's the leader of one of the two strongest Familia in Orario, why would she need to ask others for money? Her Familia members would happily give her everything they own if she asked. What's this new exotic food called "Jyaga Marukun"? "Elvish" only applies to the language, if used as an adjective it should be Elven. Also, YP is apparently unable to tell the difference between a falcon and an eagle, and some of their dialogue is modified Misaki Kurehito's name is spelled incorrectly in the afterword. Is this the same guy that translates the main series? I felt like this was much worse than the translation for the main series, but then again I haven't gone over the translation for that one properly. YP has a proofreading department, right? Right? All of these (and other ones I skipped) could've ben prevented if they checked properly